kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Tanjiro Kamado/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Tanjirou manga.png|Tanjirou color scheme Tanjirou Kamado Portrait.png|Tanjirou color scheme Kamado Tanjirou Portrait.png|Tanjirou profile |-| Plot= Head-demon.png|Tanjirou fights the head demon. Tanjirou-givesup-0.png|Tanjirou, stupefied, as his legs cave in due to the running Sakonji compliments.png|Tanjirou finishes his training with Sakonji Second Style.png|Tanjirou using Water Wheel Last reach.png|In his final moments, the Hand Demon reaches out for Tanjirou Stop.png|Tanjirou intervening at the Final Selection. Blade Change.png|Tanjirou's katana changes color ---- Tanjirou in his Demon Slayer uniform.png|Tanjirou in his Demon Slayer uniform. First_Missison_Arc.jpg|Tanjirou encountering the Swamp Demon. Tanjirou enters the Bog.png|Tanjirou enters the Bog Tanjirou defeats the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjirou defeats the Swamp Demon First encounter with Muzan.png|First encounter with Muzan ---- Tanjirou at tokyo.png|Looking at Muzan and about to draw his sword. Tanjirou subduing the demon.png|Tanjirou subduing the demon Yushiro leading Tanjirou and Nezuko to the safehouse.png|Yushiro leading Tanjirou and Nezuko Tanjirou arguing with Yushiro.png|Tanjirou arguing with Yushiro Tanjirou with Yushiros Sight.png|Tanjirou with Yushiro's sense of sight. Tanjirou caught on Yahaba's arrows.png|Tanjirou caught in Yahaba's arrows. Tanjirou recovering Susamaru's mari.png|Tanjirou recovering Susamaru's temari ball. ---- Kyogai_profile.png|Tanjirou and Teruko stumble upon Kyogai ---- Tanjirou_attacking_Rui_CH39.png|Tanjirou attacking Rui ---- Obanai_pins_Tanjirou.png|Obanai preventing Tanjirou from getting to Nezuko The girls explain.png|Tanjirou learning at the Butterfly Estate Shinobu appears.png|Tanjirou and Shinobu Tanjirou breaks the gourd.png|Tanjirou breaks the gourd Tanjirou beating Kanao CH50.png|Tanjirou successfully beating Kanao ---- Akuza attacks Tanjirou.png|Akaza attacks Tanjirou Tanjirou_headbutts_Rengoku_Sr.png|Tanjirou headbutts Kyoujurou's father. ---- Nezuko_Demon.png|Tanjirou restraining Nezuko Nezuko_cries.png|Tanjirou singing Nezuko to sleep. Near_strike.png|Tanjirou vs Gyuutarou Tanjirou intervenes.png|Tanjirou intervenes in the siblings' argument. ---- Hantengu_abducts.png|Tanjirou being taken by Hantengu Kanroji_saving_Tanjirou.png|Tanjirou being saved from Hantengu by Kanroji ---- Tanjirou_with_Muichirou.png|Tanjirou training with Muichirou Obanai_training.png|Tanjirou training with Obanai Tanjirou and Giyuu having a soba eating contest CH131.png|Tanjirou inviting Giyuu to a soba eating contest Giyuu and Tanjirou's ideas CH136.png|Tanjirou delighted by Giyuu's idea ---- Tanjirou getting attacked by demons CH140.png|Tanjirou getting attacked by demons Kamado_Tanjirou_Dimensional_Infinity_Fortress.png|Tanjirou exerting his Demon Slayer mark. |-| Covers= Kimetsu no Yaiba V1.png|Tanjirou on the cover of Volume 1 Kimetsu no Yaiba V2.png|Tanjirou on the cover of Volume 2 Kimetsu no Yaiba V3.png|Tanjirou on the cover of Volume 3 Kimetsu no Yaiba V4.png|Tanjirou on the cover of Volume 4 Kimetsu no Yaiba V10.png|Tanjirou on the cover of Volume 10 ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba.png|Shonen Jump 2016-11 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 7 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2017-07 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 24 2017.png|Shonen Jump 2018-24 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 27 2018.png|Shonen Jump 2018-27 Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 18 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-18 Shonen Jump 2019-29.png|Shonen Jump 2019-29 ---- Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH1.png|Chapter 1. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH2.png|Chapter 2. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH3.png|Chapter 3. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH4.png|Chapter 4. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH7.png|Chapter 7. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH8.png|Chapter 8. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH9.png|Chapter 9. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH10.png|Chapter 10. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH12.png|Chapter 12. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH13.png|Chapter 13. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH15.png|Chapter 15. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH16.png|Chapter 16. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH17.png|Chapter 17. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH18.png|Chapter 18. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH19.png|Chapter 19. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH20.png|Chapter 20. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH21.png|Chapter 21. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH22.png|Chapter 22. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH25.png|Chapter 25. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH31.png|Chapter 31. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH34.png|Chapter 34. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH35.png|Chapter 35. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH37.png|Chapter 37. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH38.png|Chapter 38. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH40.png|Chapter 40. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH50.png|Chapter 50. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH51.png|Chapter 51. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH53.png|Chapter 53. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH56.png|Chapter 56. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH57.png|Chapter 57. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH58.png|Chapter 58. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH61.png|Chapter 61. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH62.png|Chapter 62. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH64.png|Chapter 64. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH65.png|Chapter 65. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH68.png|Chapter 68. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH71.png|Chapter 71. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH72.png|Chapter 72. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH82.png|Chapter 82. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH84.png|Chapter 84. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH87.png|Chapter 87. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH89.png|Chapter 89. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH93.png|Chapter 93. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH96.png|Chapter 96. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH100.png|Chapter 100. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH104.png|Chapter 104. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH105.png|Chapter 105. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH106.png|Chapter 106. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH107.png|Chapter 107. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH110.png|Chapter 110. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH112.png|Chapter 112. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH118.png|Chapter 118. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH121.png|Chapter 121. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH125.png|Chapter 125. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH126.png|Chapter 126. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH134.png|Chapter 134. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH135.png|Chapter 135. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH140.png|Chapter 140. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH147.png|Chapter 147. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH148.png|Chapter 148. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH149.png|Chapter 149. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH151.png|Chapter 151. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH152.png|Chapter 152. Character Profile= Tanjirou anime design.png|Tanjirou anime design |-| Plot= Tanjirou with longer hair and dirty face.png|Tanjirou with longer hair and dirty face Tanjuro and Nezuko awaken.png|Tanjuro and Nezuko awaken Tanjiro and Nezuko as babies.png|Tanjiro and Nezuko as babies Tanjirou with his grandma.png|Tanjirou with his grandma Urokodaki instructing Tanjirou to split the boulder.png|Urokodaki instructing Tanjirou to split the boulder. Tanjirou_admiring_the_Wisteria.png|Tanjirou admiring the Wisteria flowers. Tanjirou using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon.png|Tanjirou using Water Wheel on the Hand Demon Tanjirou using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head.png|Tanjirou using Water Surface Slice to cut the Hand Demon's head Tanjirou's blade changing color.png|Tanjirou's blade changing color ---- Swamp demon attacks Tanjirou.png|Swamp Demon attacks Tanjirou Tanjirou using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon.png|Tanjirou using Eighth Form Waterfall basin on Swamp Demon Tanjirou using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjirou using Water Wheel in attempt to cut the Swamp Demon Tanjirou defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool.png|Tanjirou defeating the Swamp Demon with Whirlpool Tanjirou questions the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjirou questions the Swamp Demon Tanjirou finishing off the Swamp Demon.png|Tanjirou finishing off the Swamp Demon ---- Tanjirou under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy.png|Tanjiro under the effects of Tamayo's Aroma of Visual Fantasy Tanjirou gulping down the udon.png|Tanjirou gulping down the udon Yushiro and Tanjirou.png|Yushiro and Tanjiro Tanjirou using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari Tanjirou using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari.png|Tanjiro using Third Form Flowing Dance on the temari Tanjirou slicing Susamaru hands off.png|Tanjiro slicing Susamaru hands off Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head.png|Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head ---- Tanjiro_bumps_into_Zenitsu_EP11.png|Tanjiro bumps into Zenitsu Drum_House_Arc_anime.png|Tanjiro and Zenitsu arrive at the Drum House ---- |-| Eyecatchers= Episode_02_Eyecatcher_B.png|Episode 2. Episode_03_Eyecatcher_B.png|Episode 3. Episode_04_Eyecatcher_B.png|Episode 4. Episode_05_Eyecatcher_A.png|Episode 5. Episode 06 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 6. Episode 07 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 7 Episode 07 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 7 Episode 09 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 9 Episode 10 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 10 Episode 11 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 11 |-| Animated GIFs= Tanjirou using Fourth Style Striking Tide.gif|Tanjiro using Fourth Style Striking Tide Tanjirou using Second Style Water Wheel on Hand Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Second Style Water Wheel on Hand Demon Tanjirou using First Style Water Surface Slash to kill Hand Demon.gif|Tanjiro using First Style Water Surface Slash to kill Hand Demon Tanjirou using Eight Form Waterfall Basin against Swamp Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Eight Form Waterfall Basin against Swamp Demon Tanjirou using Sixth Style Whirlpool against Swamp Demon.gif|Tanjiro using Sixth Style Whirlpool against Swamp Demon Tanjirou using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari.gif|Tanjiro using Seventh Form Drop Ripple Thrust-curve on the temari Tanjirou using Third Form Flowing Dance on Susamaru.gif|Tanjirou using Third Form Flowing Dance on Susamaru Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head.gif|Tanjiro using Second Form Modified Horizontal Water Wheel to slice Yahaba's head Category:Image Galleries